Apron Strings
by seeleybaby
Summary: Booth gets caught by something in his past and has to work it all out. Also a bachelor auction for the J-Team.
1. Chapter 1

'Bren…oh My GOD

'Bren…oh My GOD!! Where are you? You have GOT to see this? Bren…BREN?"

"Ange…what is it? What's the matter?"

"Look at this!"

"Oh…wow. I've never understood the appeal of these calendars. I mean, men posing in next to nothing…" she looked at the first two months and closed it. "Is it hot in here?"

"Sweetie, it's December and we're outside at a used book fair. No, it's not hot."

"Oh, well, because I could swear that all of a sudden I'm sweating more."

"Yeah, and your pupils and dilated and your skin is flushed. Sweetie…you're…you know…enjoying this."  
"What? No…it's just a…well you know. Booth"  
"Oh you saw?"

"What do you mean? Booth is calling me."  
"Oh…okay."

"Brennan"  
'Hey Bones, what's up?"

"Oh…not much…I'm hanging out with Angela, we're at a used book fair."

"AND CALENDAR" Angela added for his benefit. Brennan swatted her away.

"What was that?"

"Oh, Angela found an old calendar…and it's very interesting."

"Oh that's nice…wait…put Angela on."

'He wants to talk to you"

"Um…hello…yeah…she saw the cover…no not yet…oh come on…Booth, it's not that big a deal…put it back? Are you serious? Sorry, Mr. November, but that's just not happening. I already paid for it" She closed the phone with a grin on her face.

"Mr. November, what does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little joke between Booth and me."

"Oh..okay…ready to go?"

"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Booth found Brennan in her office

The next day Booth found Brennan in her office.

"Hey Bones"

"Hey Booth."

"Listen…did Angela show you any more of that calendar?"

"What calendar? Oh, um…no…I'm not really into that kind of thing. It's a total abuse of sexuality. Why any man would pose for something like that is beyond me. He must be, you know, really insecure about himself…"

"Or maybe it was for a good cause?"  
"What? No, Booth, that's just something people say. No that kind of thing is definitely for a guy who thinks women want to look at him because he can't get a real woman on his own…"

"Or maybe, he just lost a dare…with the guys he works with"

"Booth, why are you defending this?"

'I'm not, why are we even talking about this?"

"You're the one who brought it up."  
"Yeah, well, let's go, we've got a case"

"Okay. Let me get my bag."

"Sure, Bones…um…hey, I'll meet you outside…I'm going to run to the bathroom."

"Okay, Booth."

Booth skipped the bathroom and went straight for Angela's office. She started laughing as soon as he came in.

"This isn't funny."  
"What? Come on Booth, what's the big deal?"  
"Well, you didn't just hear a lecture on why a man would pose for a calendar like that from Bones."

"Actually I heard it all yesterday."

"So I guess you'll keep the calendar from her?"  
"Hmmm…it's going to cost you."  
"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Well?"

"Okay, what are the terms?'

'Wouldn't you like to know…I'll get back to you on that…you better run, don't want to leave Bren waiting…"  
"This isn't over…"

"Okay, bye, bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan, Cam, Angela, Hodgins were standing around the lab table at the Jeffersonian examining a skeleton covered in slime

Brennan, Cam, Angela, Hodgins were standing around the lab table at the Jeffersonian examining a skeleton covered in slime.

"This is disgusting. I know I say that all the time, but you know what, I hope I never stop saying it. I really hope that I always think this is totally disgusting."

"Baby, what you call disgusting, I call a job, so…"

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Booth…oh…I'm glad you're here…Hodgie and I are having a little party, kind of a post-non-wedding/engagement again party."  
"Sounds fun…you going Bones?"

"Yeah, I'll be there…I have do give a speech or something. Not sure which one I'll pick,but…yeah I'll be there."

"Um yeah, you don't pick someone else's famous speech…you know what, you and me? We're going to work on the wedding thing."  
"Ooohh…that sounds promising, Bren.  
"Ange"

"Anyways…Booth…Jack and I were wondering if you'd be willing to help on the grill at the party?"

"Oh, yeah, sure…that's definitely something I'm good at."

"Cool, dude…and hey, Angela said you might have your own apron that you like to use?...Or do you want me to get one for you."

"Nice, Angela…okay…yes, I do have my own apron…thanks for asking."

"Ah…so will Mr. November be showing up at the party?"

"Camille…don't start."

'Booth…how does Cam know about Angela's joke?"

"Don't worry about it Bones, hey let's go into your office and work on your speech, okay?"

Cam, Angela and Hodgins laughed as he shuffled her down the steps.

As he practically pushed her into her office, he turned and tried to look menacingly at Angela. "I'll talk to you later…I still want to hear the terms."

"Okay Booth…whatever you say…"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Angela walked into her office and turned on her computer

The next day, Angela walked into her office and turned on her computer.

'Password Error'

What? That can't be right…she typed it in again.

'Password Error'

Hmmm… She went out to try to find Hodgins.

'Hey baby, did you change my password again?"

"No…I didn't. You know I don't like to use the same tricks twice." It had taken her about 10 minutes to figure out 'Marry me', oh…the ideas he'd tried…

"Well…I'll just have to do some more research….Zack, did you change my password?"

"No, Angela, I would never do that. I feel that passwords are an important identification of personal property, and I would never presume to invade your personal property."

'You'd better not, Zack."

Cam laughed. "I didn't either…that leaves one more person on our team…hmmm…Dr. Brennan? Did you change Angela's password?"

"Who me? No, of course not. I agree with Zack…a person's password is important. It reflects who a person is. For example, I…"  
"Never mind, sweetie…who could have done this?"

"Well, Booth was in your office this morning. I saw him when I got here."

"Bren, why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask, and anyway, why would Booth change your password?"

"Well…I'll tell you later."

Angela walked to her computer…then typed in a choice…"  
"Haha…got it…"

"Let me guess, baby…Mr. November?"

Angela just laughed

"Hodgins… how could you know that?"  
"Lucky guess"

Everyone but Brennan started laughing. Even Zack seemed to know what this was about. Hmmmm…..


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Booth came to take Bones out to lunch

Later that day, Booth came to take Bones out to lunch...

"Hey, Bones, I've got some time today, we can work on your speech if you'd like."

"Okay…so I have to write it? I don't just pick a famous speech to give?'  
'Bones…I'm going to ask you a question…don't get mad."  
"I won't….but I get to ask you a question too…  
"Yeah sure" he agreed without thinking

"Bones…have you really never been to an engagement party?"

"No…I haven't. Is that so weird?"  
"Well…I guess not, I'm just surprised is all."

"Booth…I don't really have any family. Russ isn't married…I didn't grow up with tons of friends and social outings or anything like that. No cousins, no sorority…nothing like that. Angela is my first best friend basically."  
'No, Bones…that makes sense. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. Okay, at the party, as maid of honor, you'll be expected to give a speech, or a toast on why you think Angela and Hodgins make a nice couple and how Angela is your best friend and how you're sorry that she won't be that anymore, but that you're happy for her."  
"Wait…what do you mean, she won't be my best friend?"

"Well…once she marries Hodgins, he'll be her best friend, by choice. It's not like she won't like you, she just will have less time for you, and…you know, she won't really keep secrets from him."

"Oh…"  
"Look, Bones, this isn't going as well as I'd hoped. Why don't you just talk to Angela about it, and we can work on the speech later."  
"Okay Booth."  
"See you later, Bones"

"Booth, wait…aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that, Bones?"

"I get to ask you a question."

"Oh…yeah…great."

"Booth…."  
'Yeah Bones?"

"What's Mr. November?"

"Bones…"

"No, Booth, I want to be in on the joke. You know I don't get them sometimes, and I don't like feeling left out. It seems everyone gets it but me, and I don't like that. I always feel like I'm the one being laughed at, even if the joke isn't about me at all. Booth…" she whined, "even Zack knows the joke, and he never knows the joke."

"Okay…Bones…first of all, let me say that you really shouldn't whine…it's really undignified." At her look, he continued, "Okay, okay…look, I'm not proud of it, but…a few years ago…yikes…okay…some of the guys at the Bureau were asked to...help…with a fundraiser…and…no one really wanted to do it…so…we had a bit of a bet…"

"A bet? Booth, you don't gamble…"  
"Yeah…I know, and it wasn't money…it was just…who could you know, run the fastest outside the FBI building. Bones…I was tripped, I swear."  
"Booth, I could care less about some jock male foot race…what's this about?'

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I lost the race, so I lost the bet…"  
"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Booth, we need you out here."  
"Cam, can't this wait?"

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan, but no…"

"Cam..what's that about?" Booth asked

"Well…Angela said she decided she didn't want Brennan to know about it either, so…you are not allowed to tell her."  
"Why would I do what Angela wants?"

"Oh, Booth…just…I wouldn't tempt her if I were you."  
"Yeah, no, you're probably right…great…"

Cam laughed and patted him on the arm.

"If it's any consolation, I still have the original copy you gave me for our first Christmas.'  
"Oh yeah Camille…that makes me feel really great about now."

She just laughed and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Cam walked into Dr

The next day, Cam walked into Dr. Brennan's office to find Booth lying on her couch.  
"Day off, Booth?"

"Nope. Just waiting for Bones here to finish her report before we go interview a suspect. I don't mind the wait though, it will give him time to sweat a bit."  
"What's this about Dr. Saroyan?"

"Ah, Zack, yes, hello, and Angela and Hodgins…well, I've just been informed that The Jeffersonian is sponsoring an auction to raise money for the annual scholarships it offers."

"Oh, that's great…I love that scholarship…it's how I got my start." Brennan added.

"Yes, well…it's going to be a little different this year. The auction is a bachelor/bachelorette type thing. People will be able to bid on you…for a Jeffersonian sponsored date with you."

"With just me?"

"No, no, actually, we've all been entered into the auction as members of the staff."

"Whoa…Cam…not me right, I'm not technically a member, so…I'm not doing that."  
"Booth, you're right, you're not in the auction."

"Good, the last time I did a company fundraiser…well…that's enough about that."

"Booth, that reminds me, weren't you going to tell me what Mr. November means?"

"Okay, everybody out…this meeting is over. Booth, could I see you in my office, please?"

"Yeah, sure Cam. Bones, I'll see you later."


	7. Chapter 7

'Bren…oh My GOD

The next week went by fairly regularly. Brennan and the J-team were focused on trying to clear out the limbo storage before another shipment of remains came in from Darfur.

"What's up squint squad?"

Brennan answered "We're getting ready to get another shipment from Darfur, so we're trying to clear some space."  
"Darfur, huh? Well…maybe we should go there and check it out."

"Yeah, right Booth" Hodgins interrupted, "You just want to get adopted by Angelina Jolie."

Everyone but Brennan laughed.

"I don't know who that is."

"Bones…psycho brother loving girl who wore a vial of her husband's blood around her neck, then somehow got Brad to leave Jennifer and now is a UN ambassador?"

"Brad? Jennifer? Is this a suds opera?

"Soap opera, and no, although, sometimes it seems like it. Anyways, she's adopted a few kids."

Cam came to stand by the lab table.

"Hey, Booth, we haven't seen you around here lately."

"Oh, well, I took Friday off to go to visit Parker's school. Career day."  
"Oh, that is so sweet, isn't it Bren?"

"I guess…did the kids think you were interesting?"

"Well…they kept wanting to try the handcuffs and flip my badge open, but yeah, I think I was a pretty cool dad. Parker seemed pleased, so…it was nice."

"Oh" Angela added, "So you talked about your FBI career."

"What other career would it be?"

"Oh…I don't know…maybe some modeling?"

Booth shot his gaze to Brennan, but she was already absorbed in what was on the table.

"Angela?" Booth asked with fake sweetness, "Could I see you in your office, please?" He grabbed her none too gently by the arm.

Once they were alone, he turned to her.

"Okay, what's it going to take to get this whole calendar thing to disappear."  
"Well, you could just tell Brennan about it, then it would be over in like two days."

'Not happeneing…listen, you agreed the other night, and I've met all your demands."  
"Ah yes…the use of FBI issued handcuffs was nice…"  
"Yeah, I don't really want the details…please…can we just deal with this?"

"Okay, here's something. I won't tell Brennan if you agree to bid for her at the auction."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Bones, what's up

"Hey Bones, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Booth. I'm just finishing up part of my next book. Don't like to keep the publishers waiting."  
"Oh, yeah, right…um, hey…about this whole auction thing."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm only doing this for the sake of the scholarship. I find it so demeaning. I mean, bidding on humans? Are we really that desperate for money that we would resort to the trafficking techniques used by much more misogynistic societies. I mean, Booth, this is the kind of thing that has brought down generations of people. Just look at our own country. I'm going to do it because I said I would, and for the scholarship, but I'm not going to like any part of it. Whatever Neanderthal tries to bid on me, he'll be sorry. I will not be attending this promised 'date', no way. I'll just pay him money or something."

"Wow, Bones, that's pretty strong."

"Yeah, well…all I have to say is that I'd never respect any man who 'bid' on a woman. You understand, right Booth? You'd never bid on a woman like she was a piece of property."  
"Um…yeah, no, of course not." He groaned inwardly.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the scholarship auction, and Booth still hadn't made a decision on what to do

It was the day of the scholarship auction, and Booth still hadn't made a decision on what to do. Angela found him sitting in Brennan's office waiting for her.

"So…are you going to bid for her?"

"I don't know…she basically told me she could never respect a 'neanderthal' who would give into human trafficking…and I kind of told her I'd never bid on a woman like she was a piece of property."

"Ah…well, then I guess you have to let her see the photos…do you want me to show her, or would you like to. Better yet, why don't you just put on the apron, and surprise her tonight?"

"What? Angela…no…NO! I'm not…look she also pretty much made it clear that she could never respect someone who posed for a calendar like that."

"Hmmm…that's tough. I guess you have to make a choice."

"Let her see the photo?"

"Yes, or let her be bid on by someone else."

Angela could see that Booth didn't like the idea of either.

As Brennan walked in the office, Angela got up to leave. Brennan didn't notice Booth laying on the couch until she sat on it, on him, actually.

"Hey…whoa, Bones!"  
She turned suddenly, lost her balance, and started to fall off the couch. He grabbed her by the waist, but gravity won again, and they both ended up on the floor.

Brennan groaned, "This is such a bad day already."  
"Bones, what's wrong?"

Brennan placed her knees on either side of his hips to get up, but found she couldn't go any higher because of Booth's hands holding her hips in place.

"Booth, you're kind of holding me too tight."  
"What? Oh, sorry Bones."

"Hey guys, whoa…sorry"  
"No, Hodgins, it's not what you think…"  
Brennan stood up and pulled on Booth's arm to help him up. Because he weighed more than her, the balance shifted and they both fell back on the couch, this time with Brennan's hands clasping at Booth.

"Um…yeah…I can come back later."

Booth stood up quickly.

"What's up, Hodgins?"

"Well, actually Booth, I was hoping to talk to you in private."

"Oh, okay…um…do you want to grab some lunch or something?"

"Sure…see you Dr. Brennan?"

She was still laying on the couch, now with her hands over her eyes.

"Bones, want me to bring you back something to eat?"

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go home. I have to get ready for this ridiculous auction. I'll see you tomorrow, Booth."

"Oh, well, I'll probably see you tonight, at the auction."

"You're going? I thought you said you'd never participate in something like that?"

"Um…yeah…but…well…I should probably be there, you know to make sure nothing goes wrong…you know…"

"Whatever…it doesn't really matter to me."

"Come on, Booth, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Booth allowed Hodgins to join him at the bar

Booth allowed Hodgins to join him at the bar. Sid brought their lunch, and they both started eating.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…I want to donate some money to the scholarship fund, but…it's sensitive."  
"Yeah, you don't want your money to be associated with you, I get that."

"Yeah. And since I'm in the auction, well it's kind of against the rules to bid on other 'contestants', and well, I need someone to bid.

"On Bones?"

"Dr. Brennan, no...on Angela."

"Oh" Booth replied, "I don't know…"

"Look, I'll pay for it…I want to pay for it…I just can't bid, but I don't want anyone else to bid on her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…but"  
"But what?"  
"Well….Bones…"  
"What does she have to do with it?"

"It's complicated…Angela wants me to bid on her, and if I do, then she won't show her the calendar…I mean…um…"  
"Relax, dude, I know."  
"Look…it was a bet..and I lost…but I was tripped…"  
'I don't really care…Brennan doesn't want you to bid on her, though, right?"

"Yeah…but…I don't really like the idea of someone else bidding on her either."

"Well…I actually have an idea about that. What do you think about…"


	11. Chapter 11

As the evening grew closer, Brennan found herself actually getting a little nervous

As the evening grew closer, Brennan found herself actually getting a little nervous. She didn't like the idea of being on display. She had no problem with confidence in the lab, or even in the privacy of her bedroom, but…dressing up and being paraded in front of strangers had her sweating.

She managed to catch up with Angela backstage.

"Wow, sweetie…oh, my…you look amazing."

Brennan smiled. The hours at the salon had been worth it. She'd had her hair conditioned and straightened, and it was sleekly swept across her forehead. The length was swept to the side and rested on her shoulder. The clean ends rested against the top of the bodice of a flowy strapless emerald cocktail dress.

"Thanks"  
"No…I'm not just saying that because you are my best friend…I'm stunned by how pretty you look."

"Angela…thank you," Brennan hugged her friend, "You look nice also."

"Thanks, Bren…this is kind of fun, don't you think?'

"Aren't you nervous? I mean, anyone can vote for you."  
"Oh, no, Booth is bidding on me."  
"What?"

"Jack is paying for it. Since he's in the auction, he can't bid, and he didn't want anyone else to get me, so he asked Booth. You don't mind, do you? Booth said you didn't want him to bid on you."

"What? Oh, no, that's fine…yeah…I did say that." Brennan realized that deep down, she'd kind of thought Booth would come through and bid on her anyway. He had a habit of doing what he thought was the right thing, no matter what she said she wanted. Her nervousness ratcheted up another level. She hadn't noticed it before, but now she felt like her safety net had been removed from beneath her.

As the auction was going on, Brennan stood backstage. The lights on the stage were so bright, she couldn't see anything past the first row of people. Hodgins had survived fairly well, and a lady in the back had bid 250,000 for a date with him. When he came back behind the curtain, Angela gave him a hug.  
"Good job, baby! I'm so proud my man pulled in a quarter of a mil!"  
"Ange, aren't you mad that Hodgins has to go on a date with a stranger?"

"Oh…no…he hired one of his maids to come in a bid on him. She loved the idea of getting all dressed up and coming to the gala. I think her daughter may be applying for the scholarship, so she was pleased to do anything it would take to increase the amount of money available."  
"Oh…yeah, that makes sense."

"Jack took care of everything, didn't you, baby?"

"Yes, Ange…I wasn't about to leave anything to chance."

Brennan realized she wasn't looking forward to what chance had to offer her.


	12. Chapter 12

Zack came back stage next

Zack came back stage next. He'd pulled 250,000 also from a group of old ladies in the center of the room.

"Hey, Zacky-boy…not bad."

Zack looked nervous…

"They said they didn't want me to go on a date with them, but I had to go with their neice…yikes."

"Zack, you'll be fine."

They all turned to hear the bidding going up and up. Cam was on the platform, and there was a fierce battle going on between two different men.

"500,000!" someone shouted from the back, and with that Cam, was able to come back stage.  
"Half a million dollars…Cam…that is awesome. Could you see who was bidding on you?"

"Yeah…and I'll just say this…it's going to be one heck of a date…"  
Brennan stood amazed at Cam's confidence as she walked back to the dressing room. Angela was next.

"Good Luck, Ange" she whispered to her best friend.

"Thanks, but I don't really need it…I've got Booth."

As Angela walked out onto the stage, she didn't hear Brennan whisper.

"Yeah…and he's better than luck…"

The bidding for the date with Angela started at 100,000, and quickly tripled. Brennan felt a stab of jealousy when she heard Booth's clear voice shouting out bids. Higher and higher the contest was going. Once it hit 700,000, Booth pulled out the goods.  
"One million dollars."

A gasp went through the crowd, and it was enough time for the auctioneer's gavel to come down.

Angela squealed when she came backstage. Hodgins gave her a big hug.

"Wow, Ange, a million dollars…Hodgins, are you sure?"

"Please, Booth didn't have a limit, so it's fine. I was going to donate that much to the scholarship fund anyways, and this is even better."

"Okay, well, I should probably get ready."

Brennan walked out on stage when her name was announced.

The bidding started at 250,000. Since Brennan was the last to be auctioned, there were a lot of people there who still had money to spend. Within a minute, the price had risen over a million dollars.

Brennan gasped at the rise in price. She squinted and tried to see out into the crowd, but the lights were too bright. She was looking for Booth, but couldn't see him. Despite the unattractive way her face was bunched up, the bidding continued to rise. Two million…three million…Brennan was starting to feel pressure.

"Five million dollars!" a child's voice rang out from the back.

Everyone laughed, and backed out to let this small boy win the prize.

Brennan pulled her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the bright spotlights.

"Parker?"  
He stood about 10 rows back, right by his dad wearing matching tuxedos and grins.

She laughed, and remembered to turn and walk off stage.


	13. Chapter 13

The members of the J-team walked back to the private room designated for meeting up with the highest bidders

The members of the J-team walked back to the private room designated for meeting up with the highest bidders. It was crowded, but Brennan managed to find and catch up with Booth and Parker.

"Hey Bones!"

"Parker, thank you so much for bidding on me. Will you be using your allowance?"

Parker laughed, "No, the bug guy said he'd take care of everything."

"Bones, I hope you're not mad. I know how you felt about this, but well…"

He was cut off when she grabbed him in a thankful hug.

"Booth" She was surprised when he kept his hands to his sides. Puzzled she pulled back a bit and was shocked at the heat that flared in his eyes.

"I…I can't touch you…I don't trust myself…not when you look like this…" he whispered.

She gasped and spun around when she felt Parker's hand on her arm.

"So where are we going for our date, Dr. Bones?"

"What?"

"Well…I won the auction, so I get to go with you somewhere, right?"

"Buddy…I don't…"

"Parker, we can go wherever you'd like."

"Hey, Bren" Angela said as she joined them, "that's a great idea, and I think Booth and I will join you. Won't that be fun, Parker? A double date?"

"Yes! Dad, won't that be fun? You can go with Miss Angela!"

"I don't know if Hodgins will like that, buddy."

"I'm okay with it." Hodgins said.

Booth slapped him on the back, maybe a little harder than necessary.

"Thanks a million, pal."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Parker bounced into Booth's room

The next morning Parker bounced into Booth's room.

"Hey Dad! It's today…can we go see Bones now?"

Booth groaned and pulled him up onto the bed with him.

"Not yet, bud. Remember we said we'd meet them for lunch, go to the zoo and then go to the mall to help Angela pick something out for Dr. Hodgins for the party?"

"Oh…yeah…is it lunchtime yet?"

Booth laughed. He couldn't blame Parker for his excitement.

"Nope, not lunchtime, yet, but how's about we make some Booth family pancakes for breakfast?"

"With the secret ingredient, right Dad?"

"You better believe it, Park-O."

"Dad, do you think Bones likes pancakes?"

Booth sighed as Parker scrambled out of the bed. He knew he should be thankful for the time he got to spend with his son, and he was thankful. He also knew it wouldn't be too many years before Parker figured out that adding chocolate chips to pancakes wasn't a Booth family recipe. He was dreading this 'double date' though…no doubt about it. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He couldn't believe he'd basically told Bones he wanted her.

On the other side of town, Brennan stood in front of her mirror, staring at her morning reflection. She'd exchanged her dress for the white dress shirt Booth had accidentally left in her office one day, but her hair looked pretty much the same as it had the night before. She was trying to picture herself the way Booth had seen her last night. Heat fired in her belly when she thought of the look in his eyes and his whispered caress. What would it feel like to hear him and see him talk like that all the time?

She shook her head…it was silly…he'd just been affected by the night, that's all.

'Then why did his hands linger on your hips that morning in your office?' her heart questioned.

When she heard a knock on her door, she cleared her thoughts and went to answer it.


	15. Chapter 15

Booth almost dropped the bag of pancake ingredients he was holding when a picture from his fantasies opened the door

Booth almost dropped the bag of pancake ingredients he was holding when a picture from his fantasies opened the door. Bones, his Bones, in the morning, wearing one of his white dress shirts. He'd been all prepared to squelch whatever fire had betrayed him last night, but…this was too much. He knew she could see it in his eyes, and he closed them to keep from running his gaze down her body again.

Parker had no problem entering her apartment and hugged her around her bare legs.

"Good Morning Bones! We brought you pancakes!"

"Oh…wow…thanks Parker." Brennan was pleased to have put a sentence together. It shouldn't have been too difficult, she was a native English speaker after all…now if she could just look at Booth at the same time…

"Parker, why don't you take this stuff into the kitchen? I want to talk to your dad for a minute."

Booth groaned inwardly, but allowed Parker to take the grocery bag to the kitchen.

"What if I'd had someone here, Booth?"

He grabbed her by the waist. In his eyes, she saw anger override the lust from before.

"You'd wear my shirt with another man?" he growled.

"No…no, you're right, I would never do that. Booth, I'm sorry I said that…" she was mesmerized by the morning stubble on his face. Combined with his gruff morning voice and his strong arm around her waist, she could hardly breathe, and she told him so…

He released her immediately, and turned his back.

"I'm sorry too Bones. Where did you even get that shirt?"

"Um, you left it…in my office, I mean, and I brought it home to wash it for you…I was going to be nice, and take care of it…"

"Oh…I don't remember that."

"Well…it was about two years ago" she confessed.

He turned to look in her eyes, searching for something. All of a sudden, he was back to his old self. "Let's have some pancakes, Bones."

"Um…I'll meet you there in a minute." She walked back to her bedroom wondering which was the real Booth…the man she thought she knew, or the one whose eyes caused her to burn.


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan smiled at the sight of Booth and Parker in her kitchen stirring up pancake batter

Brennan smiled at the sight of Booth and Parker in her kitchen stirring up pancake batter. She'd pulled on some yoga pants, but kept Booth's shirt on. She discovered she liked playing with fire…

If Booth was affected by it, he didn't show it, and continued to help Parker pour circles of batter onto the hot skillet.

"Bones, turn around, we're about to put in the secret ingredient." Parker told her.

She did as she was told.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

"So…pancakes…"

"Yep…Parker here figured that he wanted his five million dollar date to start a little earlier, so we came over to make you pancakes."

"Well, thank you Parker, that is very nice of you. Mmm…these are very good…that must be some special ingredient."

Parker giggled and turned to Booth.

"She has no idea, Dad!"

"Yup, we've got her fooled."  
"Our five million dollar Bones-girl, right, Dad?"

Booth chuckled…"Yep, that's about right, buddy. Now, eat your pancakes before they get cold."

Brennan liked feeling like a five million dollar girl, and she kind of liked eating breakfast with Booth and Parker. She mostly liked being able to watch the two of them together. Now she felt a sweet heat radiating from her heart. Normally she thought men were either sweet, or sexy, but so far today, she'd had both reactions to Booth.

"Um…Dad? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, bud, it's down that hallway, okay?"

"Okay"

Brennan noticed that Booth was avoiding looking at her.

She walked up beside him and placed her hand on his arm. He jerked it away and started clearing the breakfast dishes.

"Booth…are you mad at me?"

"No, Bones…I'm not mad."

"Well, you seem mad, your body is tense, and you're super sensitive to touch, and…"

He whirled around and pinned her body to the table. The heat was back.

"I'm not mad, Bones…I'm…look, you're here, wearing my shirt, with what looks like nothing underneath. You look like you just rolled out of my bed. Excuse me if I'm not feeling like chit chat, okay?"

"Okay…Booth…I'm sorry. I don't mean to lead you on or anything."

Booth ran his hand down his face.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry. Just let me work through this, okay?"

"Dad, is Bones choking?"

"What? No, Parker, why would you think that?"  
"Well, because you are holding her real tight around her stomach…like the video at school."

"I'm not choking, but thanks for worrying about me Parker. Now, what do you say we call Angela and see if she is ready to go to the zoo. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Parker answered.

"Okay, while she does that, let's get these dishes washed, okay, buddy?"

"Oh…he cooks and cleans? Parker, you are one great date! Definitely worth it!"

Brennan thought she saw a faint smile on Booth's face


	17. Chapter 17

Angela drove over to meet them at her apartment

Angela drove over to meet them at her apartment. Brennan had taken the time to change into a sweater and jeans. Booth noticed she didn't offer him his shirt back, but that was okay. It just saved him from telling her to keep it anyway.

They got about 20 feet from the SUV and Parker stopped cold.

"What is it, buddy? Is something wrong?"

"Well…" He seemed nervous and upset about something.

"Parker, are you upset about something?"

"Um…where is everyone going to sit?"

"In the car, what do you mean?"

"Well…when Mom goes on a date with Brent, she sits up front with him…"  
"Yeah…so?"

"Well, isn't that Bones' special seat, Dad? You said you don't like other people to sit there, but Angela is your date, and Bones is mine, so…"  
"I'll sit in the back" Angela offered with a grin.

"No…no, I will. Parker…Angela is my best friend, so I think best friends are allowed to sit in special seats. What do you think?"

"I think it's okay…do you think it's okay, Dad?"

'No' he thought... "Yes, it's fine." He said.

As Booth drove to the zoo, he knew he needed to change his attitude a bit. He knew Angela wasn't expecting him to act like a real 'date', so he wasn't worried about her. He decided to just focus on giving Parker a fun day and let the rest work itself out.

"Hey, bud, which animals do you want to see first?"

"Um…I don't know, maybe the snakes?"  
Booth saw both ladies' hands clench at that.

"I don't know, buddy…I think we've got two wimpy dates. They don't like snakes…they are scared of them, right Bones?"

"No…I'm not scared…there's nothing to be scared about…"

Parker reached over and patted her arm.

"It's okay, we'll protect you, right Dad? Guys protect ladies, right?"  
"Yes, we do."  
As they pulled into the parking lot, Parker made Brennan wait in her seat until he could come open the door. Booth could see it was hard for her to allow it, even from a child. She caught up with him in the parking lot.

"Booth, it's not good that you are raising your son to act like this." She said under her breath.

"Bones, you're wrong. And I'll pretty much do as I please where Parker is concerned. Now, he's just trying to be polite, like I've taught him, and you are going to let him, understand?"

"Yes, I understand, but you better never try any of that stuff on me."  
"What, being polite?"

"No, opening the door for me or try to protect me."

'Bones, I do that stuff for you every day."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, he does." By this time Angela had caught up with them.

Brennan narrowed her eyes, but didn't see a way to win this argument with Parker right next to them.

"I'm going to the bathroom." That was a pretty good escape plan.

"Okay, Bones, we'll wait for you."

When she was out of earshot, he turned to Angela.

"Please don't make any comments about the 'you know what' in front of Parker."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Parker held Brennan's hand as they walked into the dark room with snakes behind glass. She didn't mind the snakes when they were behind the thick panes, but she played along and let him 'protect' his 'date'.

"What do you think, Parker? Had enough snakes?"

"Yeah, let's go next door to the fish."

"Hey, Bones, remember the last time we saw a snake…well, I'm just glad you don't have a gun.."

"Haha, very funny, and you dropped me."

"After you…well…"

Angela smiled inwardly at their inside joke.

As they entered the aquarium, all four of them pressed their hands up against the windows. The fish seemed so close and their bright colors were mesmerizing.

"Aren't they cool, Miss Angela?"

"Yes, Parker, they are very cool and pretty. Do you have a favorite?"

"Hmmm…do I have to choose?"

"No, you don't have to choose, but if you see one you like best, then that's your favorite."

"Okay."  
They stared at the fish a few more minutes.

"Well, Bones…what do you think?"

She could see the smile on his face and knew he was laughing at April's idea that fish had souls. She laughed.

"No way. They are pretty…but…not possible."

Booth just laughed.

"What's so funny, Bren?"

"Oh, Angela, we were just thinking about the time we met Sweets' girlfriend….it's kind of a long story…"

"Yeah, it's kind of an inside joke I guess."

Brennan felt…special…she never got inside jokes, and now she had one with Booth…

Angela smiled at the look on her face. As Booth and Parker walked out of the aquarium, she held Brennan's arm.

"So, you and Booth are at the inside joke phase of your relationship?"  
"What, no…just because we have one inside joke doesn't mean there's a phase…you are making those phases up, anyway."

"First of all, no I'm not, and secondly, that wasn't your only joke. What about that whole 'snake, you dropped me' thing? That was just between the two of you."  
"Hmmm. I guess you are right."  
'It's okay, Bren. I'm glad. Inside jokes are fun. They also indicate intimacy. You know, that special bond where you don't even have to say anything, and the other person gets it?"

"Booth and I are partners, we have to be in touch with each others non verbal communication."  
"Yeah, professionally, but it works personally too. Don't stress about this."

"I wasn't…"  
"I know you too, sweetie. Just let it be, okay? Don't think about it too much."  
They joined the guys outside the door.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the time at the zoo passes uneventfully

The rest of the time at the zoo passes uneventfully. Parker liked hearing what she knew about the animals, although it wasn't much. She was also able to tell him about times she'd seen some of them in natural habitats.

They went to the diner for lunch before hitting the mall.

"What do you guys think I should get Hodgins?"

"I don't know…does he need anything?"

"No, that's the problem, what do you get the guy who has everything?"  
"He has everything?!" Parker's eyes grew wide.

"Well, maybe not everything in the world, but he does have a lot of stuff. He has eight cars."

"Whoa! Dad, eight cars!"  
"Yeah, bud, that's pretty cool."

"So…Parker, you can see that it's hard to think of something he doesn't have. Can you think of anything?"

"Does he have a train?"

"Yes, he has a big train set that goes around the Christmas tree."

"Hmmm…does he have a swingset?"

"Yes, well, sort of…he has a tire swing in the backyard from when he was a boy…can you think of anything else?"

Angela liked that Parker was thinking of things he would like. Maybe something childlike would be a great gift.

"Does he have a dog?"

"No…no, he doesn't have a dog. Hmmm…he doesn't have a dog. I wonder if he would like one."

"Angela, I don't know. Hodgins is pretty busy…he wouldn't really have time for a dog, and neither do you."

"That's okay, he was talking about trying to find a summer job for his cook's youngest son. He's about 10 and wants to make a little bit of money. Jack said he'd try to think of something, and I think training and caring for a dog might be perfect. Good job, Parker, but…do you think you'd be willing to come and help me pick one out?"

"Dad, can we, please, please, please?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that. What do you say Bones, can you come too?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else going on today, and I did say I'd help find a gift. Sure."

After lunch, the three of them went to the local humane society and walked toward where the dogs were located. Brennan and Booth sat on a bench while Angela and Parker walked through the kennel.

Angela kept her promise and let Parker help choose. Angela knew that Jack wouldn't want anything too small, so she picked out three dogs Parker could choose from.

Parker turned to his dad with tears in his eyes.

"Buddy, what's the matter?"

"It's hard to choose…I want them all to be happy."

Booth pulled him into his lap. He turned to Brennan and was surprised to see tears in her eyes while she stared at his son. He smiled.

"Yeah, bud, that is tough, isn't it? Maybe we can ask Angela what she thinks Hodgins needs and that might help us decide, okay?"

"Okay."

"Angela, do you think Jack needs a watchdog?"

"No…he doesn't, he has an elaborate security system."

"Okay…do you think he would like a puppy?"

"I don't know, maybe…he wouldn't want a dog peeing on his stuff, though…"  
'Okay, okay…so he probably doesn't want that mean looking pitbull or this puppy. Do you think he wants a friendly dog?"

"Yeah, Parker, I think he would like that. He has a big yard, so it would be nice to let a dog run around there, don't you think?"

"Yes…how about this golden retriever?"

"I think it's perfect. I'll take him. Thank you so much Parker. You helped me find the perfect gift."

Parker smiled. "What are you going to name him?"

"How about Bones?" Booth joked, "He probably likes Bones."

Brennan slapped him on the arm, and Parker laughed.

"Silly, Dad. Only Bones is called Bones."

Angela laughed.

"Hmmm…I don't know…we could name him Parker, after you."

Parker laughed, "Cool."

Booth ruffled his hair, "Yeah, cool."

As they walked through the door, he automatically placed his hand on Brennan's back. She stopped and turned.

"Sorry, Bones. I forgot."  
"No…no" he could tell she was thinking about something important, because she had a determined look on her face, "Don't be sorry. I don't mind."

Angela smiled again at the surprised smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

As they drove back to Brennan's apartment, the three adults were lost in thought while Parker chatted about the dogs he'd seen and the cool animals at the zoo

As they drove back to Brennan's apartment, the three adults were lost in thought while Parker chatted about the dogs he'd seen and the cool animals at the zoo.

"Well" Angela said as they pulled into the parking spot, "I think I'd better get home. I need to get some things ready for the party tomorrow and I need to get some things ready for this new dog."

"Dad, aren't you going to walk Angela to her car?"

"What?"

"Well, it's the end of our date. You told me that a man always makes sure that his date is home safe. So I'm going to walk Bones to her door, and you should walk Angela to her car, right?"

"Right…okay, but I want you to stay upstairs until I come and get you, okay? I don't want you to come out here by yourself."  
"Okay, Dad."

Booth watched his partner and his son walk in her apartment building. He turned to find Angela staring at him.

"Nice image, huh?"

Booth smiled but didn't admit anything as he walked her to her car.

"You know, you could ask her to come to the party with you. That might be a nice date. She certainly owes you for bailing her out at the auction."

"Hmmm…maybe. Angela…thanks for making today nice for Parker. He had a really good time, and so did I."

"I did too, Booth. Now, I'd better go get some dog food."

Booth saw Parker sitting beside Bones on her couch drinking a glass of water.

'Like Father, like son' he thought with a smile.

"Hey, Parker, are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure."  
Brennan walked her to the door, and Parker motioned for her to lean over. He kissed her on the cheek.

'Thank you for a very nice date, Bones." He said seriously.

Brennan blushed a little bit and smiled, but answered equally as serisouly,

"You are welcome. Thank you Parker for being a good date, and thank you again for bidding on me at the auction."

"It was my pleasure Bones."

Booth hid a smile at his son's charm and felt a little jealous at the ease with which Parker had been able to kiss Bones.

"Bones, I'll come over tomorrow after I drop off Parker and we'll finish your speech for tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay, see you Booth."

"Don't forget to lock up."

Just for the hell of it, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek also. She gasped.

Booth took Parker by the hand and went around the corner to the elevator.

After locking her door, Brennan called Angela.

"Hello!" she shouted

"Ange, can you hear me?"

"Hello? Bren, is that you?"

"Yes, Angela, where are you, back at the zoo?"  
"NO…wait a minute…okay, I think it's quieter over here. No, I just walked into the pet supply store. Um….did you know how much stuff it takes to have a dog? It's like a baby!"

"Oh…so you're busy."

"Well, it's crazy, and I could use some help, but, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk some. I could come help you get dog stuff?"

"Really, oh, that would be awesome. Yeah, meet me over here at the pet store, and we can get some coffee or something. Then, if you're free, you can help me get a new dress for the party. And we can get something sexy for you, my favorite maid of honor."

"I'm your only maid of honor."

"Yeah, I know, but you're still my favorite. Hey, why don't you ask Booth to go to the party with you as a date.

"Ange…"  
"Okay, not a date, but how about as a friend. I mean, he did kind of bail you out at the auction last night."

"Hmmm…maybe. I'll think about it. I'll see you in a bit."  
"Great…oh…yikes…I'll see you soon. I'm the one covered in birdseed."

Brennan laughed as she hung up her phone and went out to her car.


	20. Chapter 20

By the time she got to the pet store, Angela had gotten things under control and was ready to go

By the time she got to the pet store, Angela had gotten things under control and was ready to go. Behind her were two store employees pushing carts full of dog toys, beds, food and a couple of books on dog training.

"Angela…yikes…do you really need all this stuff?'  
"Yes…I mean, it is overwhelming, but it's not like I can just take the dog back to the humane society. I could never look Parker in the face again."

"Yeah, that's true."

"How cute was he today, huh?"

"Ange…when he left, he made me lean down so he could kiss me on the cheek. He was so serious. He thanked me for a very nice date and kissed me on the cheek. He is seriously cute."

"Well, it's no surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"He's Booth's son. Didn't he remind you of Booth all day. He was so kind and protective and did you see the way his eyes lit up when he saw…"  
"Saw what?"

"Oh…um…his hamburger at the diner."  
"Ange…you're lying…what were you going to say."  
'I was going to say 'you'. His eyes lit up when he saw you."

"Booth doesn't do that."

"Sweetie…yes, he does. Maybe he doesn't know it, but it's true. He likes you, and he cares about you. Jack told me he was really conflicted about you not wanting him to bid on you at the auction…"  
"Yeah, well, me too, Ange. When you told me he was bidding on you, I got nervous. I really thought he was going to bid on me. He has a habit of doing what he thinks is right no matter what anyone thinks."

"And you love that about him."

"Yeah…no, wait…what…I didn't say that."

"Bren…"  
"Angela, what are the phases of relationships?"  
"What?"

"You know, you told me Booth and I were in the 'inside joke' phase, and while I don't believe that there are actual documented phases, I believe that you might know about this sort of thing, so…what are they?"

"Oh…sweetie…it's going to take me awhile to put that together. Can I get back to you tomorrow night, after the party?"

"Sure…sure…so what do we need to do for this party? What are my maid of honor duties."  
"Can you follow me home and help me blow up some balloons with helium? Jack's staff is taking care of mostly everything, but I made him promise I could do the balloons. It's my favorite part."

When they got home, Angela transferred the dog to the head of grounds on Jack's estate. They spent a couple of hours inflating balloons, laughing at each other's voices after sucking in helium.

When they were done, they hopped in Brennan's car to go dress shopping. As they walked along the street looking for shops, Brennan turned to Angela.

'I'm going to miss this."

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, you're getting married…you'll be spending more time with Hodgins, and it won't be the same. I mean, I'm happy for you, but I'm going to miss this."

"Bren…" Angela pulled her into a hug.

"Oh…there it is"

"What? Bren…"

"The perfect dress…there it is."

Angela laughed. "I'll never get over your complete ability to compartmentalize." She turned. "Oh…wow…it is perfect for you."

"For me? No, I meant for you!"

"No way, Bren…I don't look good in that color of blue…but with your eyes…"

"Oh, I don't think I could wear that."

"Um…you're trying it on…let's go."  
Angela pulled her into the boutique and called over a sales person.

"My friend here would like to try on one of the blue dresses from the window."

"Yes, we can do that. Follow me, miss."

When Brennan came out of the dressing room, Angela gasped.

"Wow…I thought you looked pretty at the auction, but…sweetie, I'm jealous. You're going to upstage me at my own party."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means you look fabulous." The sales person spoke up.  
"Okay…I'll take it."  
Angela squealed and clapped her hands.

.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Brennan awoke to the sound of knocking on her door

The next morning Brennan awoke to the sound of knocking on her door.

She stumbled to the door and opened it to find Booth holding two cups of coffee.

"Bones, looking good…"  
"Coffee…shut up…hi…"

Booth laughed and handed her the coffee.  
"What did you do last night?"

"I went over to Angela's to help her blow up some balloons."

"…And drank a bottle of tequila?"

"No, then we went shopping and then to Figaro's. Maybe we had too much to drink."

After they'd bought their dresses, the blue one and a pretty maroon one for Angela, they'd wanted the night to last longer and had gone to the classy uptown bar for a couple of drinks. Angela had forbidden her from talking about Booth, and to just have fun. Every time she mentioned Booth's name, she had to drink a shot. Needless to say, she hadn't been aware of how many times she mentioned Booth in one day. It wasn't her fault, she'd said. They were partners, of course, she valued his opinion. Angela had been ruthless, though, and within three hours, Brennan had been plenty toasted. She decided not to tell him about that part of her drinking escapades.

"How did you get home? You didn't drive did you?"

"No…of course not. Booth. Jack had his limo driver come pick us up and take us home."

"Oh…that's good. Sounds like fun."

"Hmmm…not right now, it's not."

Booth laughed at her hangover.

"Finish your coffee, go take a shower and a couple of aspirin, and I'll make you some breakfast."

She just stood there.

"Bones?"

"I'm…not sure I can."  
"Not sure you can what?"

"Make it to the bathroom. Everything is really fuzzy."

"Okay, I'll help you. Is your bathroom off of your bedroom?"

"Yeah"

Even in her woozy state, Brennan had to admit that she'd thought of Booth carrying her into her bedroom. Of course, when she'd thought of it, she didn't smell like booze. She could feel Booth clench his teeth, and turned around to see what he was looking at. She'd done some handwashing of her delicates the day before, so some of her bras were hanging over the shower.

"I'm sorry Booth." Immediately an image of him holding her close the morning before superimposed their current situation. She realized he was still holding her up. He smelled so good, and the skin of his throat looked so soft. What if she reached up and touched it? With her lips?

"It's okay, Bones." He turned the shower on and practically threw her inside, clothes and all. "I'll see you in the kitchen."

Brennan stood in the shower letting the water pound away her hangover and humiliation. She'd never been the type to throw herself at a guy, so why had she done it to Booth two days in a row? 'It's his eyes' she thought.

They were pretty amazing, she admitted to herself. Dark, sometimes serious, sometimes compassionate. His eyes were proud when he was with Parker, sometimes playful… 'and hot'…her body reminded her, 'don't forget how they blaze'. She groaned and turned the knob to cold to jolt her body back into platonic submission.

Booth didn't hear her yelp because he was busy chopping vegetables for an omelet. He let the chopping break down his arousal and humiliation. He'd never been the type to practically maul a woman, so why had he done it to Bones two days in a row? 'It's her eyes' he thought.

They were pretty amazing, he admitted to himself. Clear, sometimes thoughtful, sometimes determined. Her eyes were soft when she'd seen Parker with the dogs today, 'and hot'…his libido reminded him, 'don't forget how they can see right through you'. He groaned as he accidentally sliced his thumb. He turned and ran it under cold water, hoping the pain would keep him in check.

Just as Booth was serving the omelet onto two plates, Brennan entered the kitchen. She'd put on an oversize sweatshirt over her yoga pants, and her hair was wet. She looked cute and twelve and sexy at the same time. She also looked nervous, so he did the right thing and tried to make her feel better.

'Here you go, Bones. Good for what ails you."

"Thanks Booth. What did you and Parker do last night?"  
"Well, after we got home, he decided he wanted to watch Madagascar."

"What's that?"

"It's a cartoon movie where zoo animals escape and are accidentally shipped back to their natural habitats."

"Oh…sounds fun."

"It actually kind of is. Sounds like I might have a potential future zoologist on my hands."

"That would be cool. He did love those dogs, too. Why don't you have a dog?"

"Well…I don't really have time, you know that…and…well…I know that if I had a dog, Parker would love it very much, but right now, I want him to concentrate on loving people, people who can love him back."

Brennan checked his face for any signs of deeper meaning, but it seemed he was being sincere and talking about a general love for people.

"He's good."

"What?"

"He's kind, and nice, and cares for people and animals. He is a good boy."  
"Yeah, he is special, isn't he?"

"Like you."

"What's that?"

"Um…he is like you, Booth. You are good."

"Thanks Bones."

He stood up to take their plates to the kitchen.

"I cook _and_ clean too, by the way."

She laughed, "Well, I guess you make a pretty good date too."

"Um...speaking of that...do you want to go to the engagement party with me?"

"Yes...I was going to ask you the same thing. I owe you one from the auction."

"Yeah, you do."

She grinned and threw a dishtowel at him.  
"Ready to work on the speech?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Brennan pulled out a pen and pad of paper before they walked to the living room couch.

"Okay, Bones, what do you have so far?"

"Nothing, really. I really don't know where to start."

"Okay, okay. I'll help you. First, why don't you let me write while you talk. You can think freely, and I'll jot down ideas I think are good, okay?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you tell me how you and Angela met."  
"I went to Northwestern, and her cousin was my roommate. Angela came to town to visit and we hit it off. She would visit two or three weekends a month after that. I was her birdman."  
'Her what?"

"Birdman. I went to bars with her and helped her get dates."  
"Wingman, Bones, wingman." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah, whatever. Anyways, when I got a job at the Jeffersonian, I asked her to think about joining my team."  
"That's nice. Okay, how about a few things you really appreciate about her."

"She's kind, and funny, and she kicks me out of my comfort zone. I hate that sometimes, but mostly she's right, and I know it's because she cares about me. I never had a sister, but if I did, I'd want it to be her."  
"All of that is perfect, Bones. You should say those things in your speech."  
"Really?"

"Yes…so, how to you feel about her getting married?"

"I'm happy and sad at the same time, you know? I'm selfish…I want her to be best friends with me forever, but, you are right, she's going to be best friends with Hodgins now. Sometimes I hate it, but, he's so crazy about her, that it makes it okay, does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, Bones, and I think you've written your speech."

"Really?"

"Yes…I should probably get going. Do you want a ride to your car?"

"Yeah, sure."

As they rode in Booth's SUV, it was silent, but in a nice way. Brennan stared at his hands on the steering wheel. He was using the perfect amount of pressure to be totally in control, and Brennan realized she was jealous. Somehow Booth had figured out how to be in control and also be free to experience emotion.

"So, are you just going to head home after you get your car?"

"Oh, um, no. I'm going to run and get a gift for them and then I have an appointment to get my hair done at 2. Then I'll go home and get ready. Can you pick me up by 6?"

"Yeah, sure…um…are you going to get your hair done the same way as the auction?" he cleared his throat.

She remembered the look in his eyes at the auction.  
"Yes, I think I will. Did you like it?"

"Yeah…" he gasped, "I mean, yes, yes I did like it. It was very… 'hot, sexy, gorgeous' ran through his mind, "It was very nice."

She could see by the way he was now clenching the steering wheel as he pulled up to her car and shifted into park that he thought it was more than nice, and maybe he wasn't as much in control as she'd thought.

"Well, I hope you'll be wearing your tuxedo again, because I also thought it was…nice."

His eyes flew to hers and the connection of heat threatened to shimmer to the surface.

"I feel the same way about you, Booth."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you ever got married, I'd be sad. It wouldn't be the same between us. You'd…be with someone else…I'd be happy and sad at the same time. She'd have to be crazy about you, of course, but that's not hard to imagine."

"Bones" he choked.

This time she leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for your help with the speech, and for the ride, Booth. I'll see you later." She whispered.

Booth stared straight ahead while she got into her car and drove away. It was another five minutes before he trusted himself to drive.


	22. Chapter 22

Brennan found a local potter who made fantastic bowls and vases

Brennan found a local potter who made fantastic bowls and vases. As she looked over the pieces, she found a sculpture of a man's hands holding a woman's hands. She immediately thought of Booth, but that was silly, so she decided to buy it to give to Angela and Hodgins. She also picked out a pretty bowl to give to Booth as a thank you gift. She asked the girl at the desk to gift wrap them since she wouldn't have time when she got home. When she got back into her car, she quickly scribbled a small 'B' in the corner of one box so she'd know which gift was his.

She arrived back at the salon and was escorted back to the sinks.  
"What'll it be today, Dr. Brennan?"

"Um…could you do the same as Friday? That was really nice."  
"Sure, we can do that."

"And I think I'll go ahead and do a full leg wax while I'm here. Do you have time for that?"

"We'll make time. Do you have a special date tonight?"

"Well…he's my par…yes, yes I do."

Booth felt nervous as he knocked on Brennan's door. He knew he'd be okay, if he could just keep his mind off of her body. It shouldn't be too hard, he just needed to keep his hands to himself and his eyes on her face. He was a gentleman, this really should be no prob…no..probl…Oh my God. He felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. He could not breathe, yet it was the only think he could hear. He was underwater yet seeing clearly for the first time. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could control himself…oh…nope, there she was, as if already etched on the inside of his eyelids. And now, there were more images of her, kissing him, wearing his dress shirt…unbuttoning it…in the shower…

Brennan would have said something, but her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. Why, why, why had she asked him to wear this tux again? Maybe if she closed her eyes, she could gain her composure back. Nope, there he was, and now he was grabbing her by the waist and bending her over her kitchen table, then…in the shower, gazing, inviting with his dark eyes…

"Well, kids these days. You're not going to have a good time if you won't even look at each other. You think you can get anywhere with your eyes closed?" They both looked over to see her neighbor standing at her door with a cane and a bag of groceries.

"Honey, if he were mine, I'd pull him into that apartment of yours and make sure no one else could see him. Same to you sonny."

Brennan laughed nervously, then looked at Booth to see his reaction. He blushed a little, but also smiled.

'You do look…amazing, Bones."  
"Thanks, you too. Do you want to come in?"

"Uh…I'd better not…too tempting." He smiled, but she could see the underlying glimmer of truth and heat to his statement.

She walked over the threshold of her door and he instinctively put his hand on her back and touched…soft, bare skin.

They both froze.

Booth took a good look at her dress. The light shimmery blue green was the exact color of her eyes. He didn't need to check to confirm, because he recognized that color anywhere, and had for three years. It had a halter neck, and no back, which he could now attest to. Where his hand lay, there was still an inch of skin below before the back of the dress lay against her lower back.

He involuntarily rubbed his index finger up the expanse of skin along her spine to her neck. Obviously she couldn't wear a bra with this dress, and as he pulled her closer, he could feel evidence of that, even through his tuxedo. His hand clasped around the back of her neck and he brought his mouth to rub against her lips.

She was surrounded by warmth. His hand, oh, his large, calloused hand now taking a path back down her neck to her lower back, to his special spot, was so warm while his other hand moved to cup her face. Still his lips maintained a gentle brushing, no pressure. She wanted more warmth, so she moved her hands around his waist, and up his back till they curved under his jacket to cup his shoulders. His strong, firm, warm, wide shoulders. She was about to take her neighbor's advice…wait…her neighbor!

She jerked back to see her neighbor standing and smiling.

'That's a girl. You go get him!"

Brennan turned to stare at Booth.

"We should…" her lips moved closer to his, "probably…" closer and closer… "go to the party" his lips were saying.

Yes, the party.

She stepped back and he did the same.

"Booth…what's happening to us?"

"I don't know Bones. I mean, I want you…but I don't know why now, why here."  
"I want you too." He groaned, "And I trust you."

He cupped her face again, and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Bones. I'm glad. I trust you too. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me get my bag."


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as they got to the party, they split up to get some air

As soon as they got to the party, they split up to get some air. Brennan could feel his eyes on her in his usual protective way, but she didn't mind. She found Angela right away and pulled her into the house.

"Oh, Angela…"  
"What is it, sweetie?"

"It's Booth.'

"Yes? What? Did you have a fight?"

"No…we…kissed…it is nice. Angela, lately we can't keep our hands off each other, and I don't know what to do."  
"Well…then I'm not sure what to tell you. Bren, if he's got his hands all over you, then just lie back and enjoy the ride, if you know what I'm saying."

"Ange…please."  
"Okay, okay…you're scared?"  
"Maybe…I mean I don't think we're ready for that phase yet, you know?"

"Ah yes, the phases. Are we still going to talk tonight?"

"Yes, I want to."

"Cool. Now come up here to the table. It's time to eat. Is Booth going to join you?"

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere, I suppose."

Once again, Booth somehow seemed to revert back to his regular self. He was nice and he joked with the people sitting near him, but the heat was gone. Brennan found herself trying to figure out which was the real Booth, the one who treated her like a friend and partner, or the one whose hand she desperately wanted to feel her freshly waxed legs.

He could see the confusion on her face, and he felt bad for her. For some reason, this was the one thing she couldn't compartmentalize, and to tell the truth, he was kind of glad. He didn't want to be in a category she could put on her scholarly shelf.

He placed his arm along the back of her chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Relax Bones. I'm not going to embarrass you here. We can talk later okay? Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Trust me."

This seemed to relax her, and she smiled at him.

After awhile, it was time for Brennan to give her maid of honor speech. She was nervous, but Booth squeezed her hand under the table before she stood up and walked to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you could join us. I see some of you have met the new addition to the family, Parker the dog." People laughed and Jack leaned over to kiss Angela, thanking her again for the thoughtful, if not rambunctious, gift.

"Anyways, I'm supposed to give a maid of honor speech, and at first, you might laugh, but I thought I was just supposed to copy someone else's speech and give it, like the Gettysburg Address or something like that."

People laughed again, and Brennan gained more confidence.

"But, that's not how it works, apparently, so I'm just going to say a few words about my friend, Angela. She's amazing. She gives from her heart, without ulterior motives. She spends her days around death, but constantly demands that we try to find life in our situations. She's been my best friend for a long time, and I'm sorry to see that change, but…if she has to be with someone else, I'm glad it's Jack Hodgins. He is crazy about her, in all the good ways, and I would never want to part with her for anyone less worthy. I love you Angela, and here's to a very happy life."

"Here, here" the rest of the guests agreed.

Angela walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"You deserve to be as happy as me, sweetie."

Brennan pulled back, shocked at her friends words.

"Bren, don't say anything, but there is someone in your life who has helped you be able to do what you just did. Not just today, but for a long time. I love you too, sweetie, and I want you to be happy also."

"Thank you Angela, thank you for everything."

As Brennan sat back in her seat, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good job, Bones; I'm proud of you."

She turned to look at him.

"Thanks Booth. I couldn't have done it without you."  
"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Oh…um…Booth, I kind of need to talk to Angela about a couple of things. Um…you can go, and I'll just get a ride home. I think maybe it's too dangerous for us to be alone tonight. I'm sorry."  
"No, Bones, don't ever be sorry for the way you feel. I understand. You are right, it's probably a good idea. Call me though, if something doesn't work out, okay."  
"Okay. Booth. I'll walk with you to your car. I have my gift for Angela there, and I want to get it."

The night had turned chilly outside the tent, so Booth took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. She was happy to walk in silence, wrapped in his comfort. He was happy to walk without seeing all of her bare skin, begging for his touch.

When they reached his SUV, she pulled out the two boxes and handed one to him.

"Thank you Booth for all your help, and for everything. I saw this today, and I thought you would like it."

"Thanks Bones."  
She started to take off his jacket to give back to him, but he stopped her.

"Keep it for tonight. I don't need it and you can give it back to me later this week, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

As she turned and walked a few steps back toward the house, she could feel him beside her.

'What are you doing Booth?"

"I'm walking you to the house, of course? You think I'm going to let my date walk alone in the dark? No way, Parker would kill me."  
She laughed and let him escort her back to the front door.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes…" she gasped.

He wrapped both of his arms tight around her and pulled her into a kiss, pouring three years worth of emotion from his heart into hers. Before it could heat up too much, he released her, and held his hands in hers.

"Thanks for being my best first date, ever, Bones."

She smiled

"Well…you are a pretty good first date, but yesterday, I did have someone who made me pancakes, and held my hand when I saw snakes."

Booth laughed and turned to walk away.  
"Second place…I'm okay with that."

She watched him till he was out of sight, and then walked back into the house


	24. Chapter 24

Angela pulled Brennan into a large room with huge comfortable couches

Angela pulled Brennan into a large room with huge comfortable couches. Angela sat down and Brennan gave her the gift she's purchased. Angela opened it an sighed.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad."

Hodgins came in to kiss Angela good night.

"Hodgie, look at the bowl that Bren gave us"  
"Wow, that is pretty. Thank you."

"What? A bowl? No…oh…um…you are welcome."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, well, I had seen a sculpture that I wanted to get for Booth but thought it might be too personal, so I got him that bowl and was going to give you the more intimate sculpture. I had them both gift wrapped at the store, and I guess I got them confused."

'Oh…well…you can have the bowl back, if you want."

"NO! I want you to have it. I guess that means I gave Booth the other sculpture. That's okay. I wanted to do it this way, so I guess it worked out better than I planned."

Angela hugged her and sat back down.

"What does the other sculpture look like?"

"Well, it looks like a vase, and it is a man's hands with a woman's hands inside of them. It is very pretty, and very.."  
"Intimate?"  
"Yeah, that's a good word for it."

"And now Booth has it."  
"Yes, from me."  
"And you are okay with this."

"Yes, I think I am. Did you make a list of the phases?"

"Yes, and you are right, they aren't 'documented', but I did write down a few things…Ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well, there are different types of relationships, you know. You and Booth started in a professional relationship, but it has turned more personal and physical, right?"

"Yes"

"Okay, well, here is the list. Of course, every relationship is different. Some people hop right into bed, and skip some of the steps, but as far as 'relationships', this is what I think is a natural order. You can make a check by the one's you already have with Booth."

Brennan looked at the following:

Hand to Hand: Meeting, handshakes

Eye to Eye: Meeting, eye contact

Arm to Arm: Hugging, Affectionate touches, non-sexual, hand holding

Non-Verbal Communication: Inside jokes, thinking of this person outside

of normal relationship pattern

Mouth to Mouth: Kissing. Affectionate, sometimes sexual

Hand to Body Part: More sexual than affectionate

Mouth to Body Part: Sexual

Body to Body Part: Intercourse

Heart to Heart: Trust, no secrets between two people.

Brennan placed a check by the first five items on the list and handed it back to Angela. She looked it over.

"Yes, this seems about right. I would agree that this seems to be the correct order. So, do you think you are ready to move to another step?"

"You mean like intercourse?"

"Well, yes, and also the trust stuff. No secrets, that kind of thing."

"I think so."  
"Okay, so now what?"

"Now I think I need a ride home."  
"Okay…is everything okay?"

"Yes, I think it will be. Um…I might take the day off tomorrow. Could you tell Cam?"

"Sure, do you want me to tell Booth too?"

"No, I'll tell him myself."  
"Ah…I see."  
"Wish me luck."  
"You don't need it, but good luck."

Brennan went into her apartment and got everything together to go talk to Booth. She felt a little nervous about what she was wearing, but, hopefully Booth would understand.


	25. Chapter 25

She knocked on his door once, hoping no one else would see her in her trench coat

She knocked on his door once, hoping no one else would see her in her trench coat. When he didn't answer, she used her key to enter his apartment. She could see a faint light coming from his bedroom.

"Booth? Are you awake?"

As she walked closer, she could hear him lightly snoring. She walked closer to his bedroom and took off her coat leaving her in his white dress shirt. On his nightstand, she saw the sculpture he'd given her, that was nice. She looked at it a moment longer and all of a sudden found herself in a tight hold with a gun to her head.

"Booth….it's me."  
"Son of a…Bones…are you trying to kill me?"

"Um…I could ask you the same thing. Could you put your gun down?"

"Yeah, sorry" He was laying on top of her, and his legs were twined in hers pinning her to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to surprise you, in a good way, I wanted to…be with you."

"Wait…you wanted to 'Be' with me, or be "with" me?"

"What's the difference Booth?"

"Well, the difference is…do you want to see me, or did you want to…have sex with me?"

"Oh…um…I thought I wanted to have sex with you, but now I'm not sure we're ready to do that."  
"Okay, so you just wanted to see me?"

"Well…more than that, I guess. I just want to be near you. I want you beside me. I want to hold your hand for awhile. But first…"  
"Yeah, Bones?"

"Um…could we get off the floor?"

"Booth, what are you wearing?"

"Um…nothing. In case you've forgotten, I was in bed."

Brennan started laughing and couldn't stop. Booth marched over to his dresser and pulled out some boxers. He sure as hell wasn't going to stand around and get laughed at naked.

'No, Booth, I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. But…"

"But what?"

"Well, what if I had been an intruder? You would have tackled him to the floor, naked?"

"Oh…um, yeah I guess so…don't you ever sleep naked?"  
"Well, I guess if it's really hot or something, but usually I just put on a shirt. Like now."

In all the fuss, Booth had missed that she was wearing his shirt again. It still looked good on her.

"Like my shirt?"

"Yes…I wear it a lot."

"Were you ever going to give it back to me?"

"Um…well, that's kind of why I came over here. I was going to give it back to you with this list."

"You came over here, dressed only in that shirt…to give it back to me."

"Yes…"  
"Then what were you going to do for clothes?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I kind of thought that maybe I wouldn't really need…um…why are we talking about this?"

"Hey, Bones, I'm just trying to figure everything out…wait, what list?"

"Angela helped me identify the phases of a relationship. She mentioned something the other day about us having inside jokes, you know, things that we get because only we get them,"

"Yeah, I know what an inside joke is Bones." He pulled her to sit down beside him on his bed.

"Well…I don't really have too many of them with anyone but you." She handed him the list, then moved to lay down on his pillow. She looked at him to see if he would follow. He did.

Soon they were lying face to face on his bed.

"Is this what you wanted when you came over here tonight, Bones?"

"Yes. Just being close to you. I think, know I know I want to get closer to you, but I think maybe we should take it kind of slow. I feel like it's gotten kind of fast."  
"Yeah, sorry about that Bones…'

"What? It's not your fault. I'm the one who practically jumped you three days in a row."  
"Well…I liked it, so I definitely wasn't complaining or trying to push you away." He pulled the list up to read it out loud.

"So, you think that we have completed these phases of relationships…Hand to Hand, Eye to Eye, Arm to Arm, Non Verbal Communication, and Mouth to Mouth."

"Yes, I think we have."  
"So you don't mind when I touch your back. It doesn't affect you or anything?"

"Well, it affects me, but, you know, in a good way."  
"Ah, yes…good…okay, what's next? Hand to Body, more sexual than affectionate. Hmmm…that makes sense. What do you think, Bones, want to try it?"

"Sure…" she scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his hip. He did the same to her.

"That's nice, Bones, don't you think?"

"Yes…what's next on the list?"

"Mouth…um…mouth to body part."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Okay, that's fine. How about we just stay like this for tonight, then? Sound good?"

"Yeah…Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I was wondering if we could go back to the eye to eye one?"

"With no touching?"

"No, I mean, I think we can keep our hands on each other's hips, like this, but I want to stare at your eyes. I like them, and I like they way they look at me."

"Ditto, Bones. You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, so yes, let's fall asleep looking in each other's eyes. I've never done that before with any woman, and I think that would be nice."

"Good night, Booth" She raised her eyes to meet his and gasped.

"Good night, Bones" He raised his eyes to hers and squeezed his hand affectionately on her hip. He was falling in love with the intimacy they were cultivating, and he liked that she was the one initiating it.


	26. Chapter 26

Brennan woke up the next morning on her other side with Booth's arms wrapped around her

Brennan woke up the next morning on her other side with Booth's arms wrapped around her. She spotted the gift she'd given him on the bedside table, and she wanted to see what it would be like.

She pulled Booth's hands from her waist and pulled them together to form a cup like shape. She then placed her hands inside. She felt his hands tighten around hers.

"What are you doing, Bones?" he asked her neck?"

"I'm trying to get our hands like the sculpture."

"Oh..well…here." and he placed her hands flat against each other, then covered them with his. "Now…just release a little bit…that's good…I think we've got it."  
"Yes…we do. I like that."  
"Hmmm….me too. Thank you for that by they way."  
"You are welcome." She realized she could go pretty far and not find the comfort she was experiencing at this moment. "Booth, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well…in the past, I used to categorize men as either sexy…meaning someone capable of potential intercourse, or sweet…someone who I liked, but wasn't interested in, or who was unavailiable to me…someone like Dr. Goodman or maybe Hodgins, since he's with Angela. Does that make sense?"

"Yes…it does make sense."  
"But, with you, I think you are sweet and sexy. I want you and I want to be with you at the same time, and I've never felt that way before about anyone."  
"Thank you Bones for telling me that. I feel the same about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think a lot of people do that, categorize people I mean. But you, yeah, you kind of defy my categories…you've actually become the definition of your own category. I was so shocked when you talked about me marrying someone else. I mean…I haven't thought about getting married much, and I realized you were right. If I ever did, then things would change, and I realized I didn't want that."

"Booth…"  
"Relax…I'm not asking you to marry me or anything like that. I'm just trying to be honest with you too."

"Good…I like that. Do you still have the list?"

"Yeah, it's right here, why?"

"Well, you know how the last one on the list is Heart to Heart? Trust, and no secrets?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Well, do you think it's possible that we have that, even if we haven't done all the sex stuff?"

"Yeah, Bones, I think we do, or at least we try to. I mean, every relationship is different, and I'll admit that I've had sex with women without going through all the phases, and with some, we never reached that heart to heart phase, but yeah, I think we are on our way toward that."

"I do trust you, Booth. I meant it when I said that."

"Good…I don't really want us to have secrets."

'Me neither."

"So…you don't want us to have secrets, Booth?"

"No, of course not…why?"

"Well…okay, then…what is Mr. November?"

Booth groaned and rolled away. He put his hands over his eyes.

"Did you plan this, Bones?"

"Plan this, what do you mean?"

"You know, all of this?"

"You mean, did I come here in the middle of the night, in your shirt to have this conversation just so I could ask you about Mr. November? No, I didn't plan that. I just thought of it, when we were talking about secrets. Is it really bad? Booth, were you arrested or something? You can tell me, I'm not going to be upset, I promise."  
"Bones…just…no I wasn't arrested." He sighed. "Wait here a minute, okay?"

Brennan sat up against his headboard. Now that it was daylight, she could see around Booth's room, and she saw it was kind of nice. Not too fancy, but clean and manly. He came back in, and the image of him with just boxers on and his hands behind his back was very, very cute.

"What are you laughing at, Bones?"

"Well…you just look very cute right now."  
"Cute? FBI special agents aren't cute."  
"What's behind your back?"

"No secrets?"

"No secrets."

"Well…remember when you and Angela found that beefcake calendar at the used book fair awhile back?"

"Yes…"  
"Well…I'm in it. You didn't look through it, so you didn't see it, but Angela…"

"She saw it, that's why she was freaking out, and that's why she kept calling you Mr. November."

"Yes…it was a while ago, Bones, before I knew you, and like I said… what are you doing?" She had gotten off the bed and was coming toward him. He backed up…

"I want to see it."

"What, no…anyways, I lost a bet, like I told you…Bones…stop…come on…"  
"No secrets, Booth…" she grabbed at the calendar behind him. Since he was taller than her, he raised it above his head, laughing.

"Bones, you don't even like this kind of thing. You told me! You said, hmmm…what was it… 'I'm not really into that kind of thing. It's a total abuse of sexuality. Why any man would pose for something like that is beyond me. He must be, you know, really insecure about himself…' he mimicked her voice.

"Booth!" She climbed up to stand on the bed, but he still held it out of view.

'That hurt, Bones…it was for a good cause, and you had to go and tell me I was insecure."

"Booth…please let me see?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…you've got to have a secret in return, right?"

"Okay, okay, that's fair…how about this?"

She dropped to her knees on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon one shoulder was revealed.

'What do you think, Booth?"

"Pretty nice, but I've seen your shoulders before…so…keep trying…"  
"Hmmm…" she continued until the shirt was completely unbuttoned, but held it closed with her hands.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours…"

"You mean the calendar, or the real thing?"

"You are naked in the calendar?"

"Well…no, I'm wearing an FBI apron…but…what about you? Are you naked under that shirt?"

She flashed him once, then covered up quickly.  
"Okay, yes….okay…wow…um, here's the calendar Bones, and you've got about 20 seconds to look at it before I throw it and that shirt out the window…you got me?"

"Okay" she flipped to November.  
"Nice…Booth…hey…I was still looking at that! Booth…hey…I was wearing that. Booth…Booth…"

"Are you really complaining?"

"Hmmm…I guess not. I guess we're ready to check a couple more things off the list."

"You mean, mouth on body?"

She kissed his chest, pulled down his boxers and tossed them on the discarded shirt.

"Hmmm…potential. I took the day off."

"Yeah, me too, apparentely. When I went to get the calendar, I had a text from Angela telling me that she told Cullen I wouldn't be in today. Now…why would she think that?"

"Well…she made the list."

"So, it would be a shame to waste this time, huh?'

"Yeah, it would…" He pulled her body onto his.


	27. Chapter 27

Booth woke up around noon, alone in his bed

Booth woke up around noon, alone in his bed. It was still warm, though, and he could hear her in the kitchen, so he knew she hadn't left. That was good because he wasn't sure he had the strength to chase after her. His Bones sure could…well…a huge grin covered his face as he rolled onto his back. They hadn't crossed everything off the list yet, they'd been too busy finding all the possible ways to accomplish numbers 6 and 7.

As he opened his eyes, fully, he could see that his closet door was opened. Actually, it had been practically ransacked. Clothes and boxes were falling out and were spread all over the floor.

'How did I not notice her doing this?' he wondered. 'Maybe because you just had the best sleep you've had in three years' his body suggested.

Possible, and it was true that she did need some clothes, she'd shown up in just his shirt, after all.

He stayed where he was for a moment imagining her in various items he had…an old Steelers jersey, maybe his Grateful Dead t-shirt….

With a jolt he realized he didn't need to fantasize about her anymore. The real thing was currently in his kitchen. What was he doing still in bed? He threw on a pair of gym shorts, and practically slipped and fell on something on his way out the door. He looked down and saw it was that stupid calendar, but it was open to October and December…wait a minute. He picked it up and saw that someone, hmmm…had ripped out November.

He carried the remaining months to the kitchen. He could smell pancakes on the griddle.

"Bones, come on, is that really fair…whoa…"

He was met with her naked back. As he looked down, he could also see her cute backside and her long, long legs.

She turned around, wearing the FBI apron, and nothing else.

"Good Morning, Booth."

"Where did you find that?"

"In the back of your closet. I was looking for something to put on, and thought, maybe it was in there…and it was."

"It looks better on you."

"I don't know about that. I think I need to compare further." She held up the page she'd ripped out.

'That better be for your eyes only, Bones."

"Agreed…and this is for your eyes only."  
"Hell yes."

She smiled

"I could get used to this, Bones."  
"What? Me practically naked?"

"Well…yeah, but I was going to say making me breakfast. You're my woman, and all."

She threw the spatula at him.

"Not yet, I'm not"

"Is that a challenge?" He laughed.

"Are you up to it?"

"Oh…oh ho, Bones…you're asking for it."

"So give it to me."  
"I will, don't worry. But first, we're going to eat pancakes."

"You can wait?"

"Hey, Bones, I've got all the time in the world, plus I've got another secret, but…you have to eat all your food like a good girl."

Her eyes narrowed at his patronizing tone, but she did as he said. They both sat at his counter, eating. She was done about five minutes before him, and she groaned when he took another pancake off the stack.

"Bones, Bones, Bones…gotta keep my strength up…"

She conceded with a nod, but got up to start cleaning up a bit. She was leaning against the sink and didn't notice him until he pressed his hand on her back, in his usual spot.

"This spot was made for me, for my hand…right here." He pressed harder.

"Yes" she gasped.

"You were made for me, Bones"  
Her eyes widened, and he took the opportunity to pick her up and carry her back to his bed. He undid the apron strings and let it fall to the floor.

"We were made for each other, Bones."

She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Bones, you were right, I haven't made you mine yet. In my heart, you are mine, and I am yours, but…if you don't feel that way, then we have to stop."

"Booth…"

"Bones, let me finish. If we stop here, I think I'll be able to handle it, but once I'm with you, really with you, no other man is going to touch you this way, do you understand?"

She ran her hands down his arms and caught his hands in hers. He knew she didn't like ultimatums, but he was serious.

"These hands were made for me" she said. She reached up to cup his face.

"These lips…" She kissed him.

"We were made for each other, Booth."  
"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means, let's be with each other, in every way." She sat on his bed and scooted up to lay down. He joined her and ran his hands up and down her body.

"No other man will ever do this, Bones."

"I know" her hips tilted up slightly.

"Or this…" he kissed her stomach and moved one hand up, and one hand down.

"Only you…Booth….please."

He stopped and moved to his back.

"Booth?" She turned to face him. He pulled her on top of him.

"Make me yours, Bones."

As she settled her hips over his, and sank all the way onto him, she gasped.

"No other woman will ever do this to you, Booth. You're mine forever."

"And you're mine forever, Bones."


End file.
